1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the holding of athletic equipment. Specifically, the invention is designed to facilitate the holding of protective helmets and related equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Participants in a number of sports, such as baseball, football, hockey, etc., often wear protective helmets. The use of these helmets has grown dramatically as their benefit has been demonstrated. Usually, these helmets are comprised of a rigid, outer plastic shell and an inner, foam liner. Typically, these helmets have a portion which extends down over one or both ears of the wearer. The ear portion of the helmet generally includes a hole to facilitate hearing.
While the benefits of these helmets are undeniable, the helmets do present difficulties in transportation and storage. The helmets are used in team sports with a number of players, thus requiring a plurality of helmets. The rigid nature of the helmets makes them bulky to carry. In an effort to reduce bulk, the end users of the helmets have often stacked them inside each other, which has the tendency to damage the foam liner. Alternatively, end users have simply dumped a plurality of helmets into a duffle bag, which causes the helmets to bang and rub against each other while being carried. Both methods of carrying helmets have been shown, by long experience, to result in damage to the helmets, and loss of the helmets due to the disorganized method of transport and storage.
One approach to solving the foregoing problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,231 by Bakhit. The Bakhit invention is certainly an improvement over the prior art: it provides a carrying device for helmets with a solid rod of fixed length having a foldable handle at one end and a fixed base at the other end.
Nevertheless, there exists an unmet need for an improved helmet holder. Such an improved holder would have a strap to provide for easier carrying of the carrier. The improved holder would also be of adjustable length. The improved holder would also allow for the easy removal of helmets from either end of the holder, rather than from just one end.